Enclosures, also known as housings, are commonly used to hold and secure electronic components that are sensitive to environmental forces, including moisture, physical impact, dust, debris, etc. As such, it is important that such enclosures provide protection against such forces that can adversely affect the components. Such enclosures are typically made from a flexible material, such as plastic, that can be deformed upon installation or over time, after exposure to outdoor elements, such as rain, sleet, snow, wind, excessively hot or cold temperatures, etc. Whether outdoors or indoors, such enclosures are often exposed to human activity, which often results in physical contact and catastrophic shock to components contained therein if the enclosure does not have sufficient protection against deformation.